Animal Party
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Karey Kirkpatrick |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography= |editor=William J. Caparella |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=July 5, 2019 |time=99 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$139 million |gross=$429.9 million |preceded= |followed= }} Animal Party is an 2019 American animated adventure comedy film produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Atlas Entertainment & Bad Robot Productions and was directed by Conrad Vernon and Rich Moore. Although the film stars Jim Parsons, Ryan Reynolds, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Rock, Jamie Chung, Ali Wong, David Schwimmer, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Gal Gadot, Robert Downey Jr., Justice Smith and Nick Kroll. The film title will be release on July 5, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Plot Cast * Jim Parsons as Frank, a light blue bunny rabbit. * Ryan Reynolds as Alex, a male dog. * Benedict Cumberbatch as John, a grumpy male human, who is nicknamed the "King John" as he disposes of this animals. * Chris Rock as Will, a friend cat. * Jamie Chung as Anna, a sarcastic woman and a owner of Alex. * Ali Wong as Erica, a female cat. * David Schwimmer as Mark, a male human. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Katherine, a second sarcastic woman. * Gal Gadot as Yari, a third sarcastic woman. * Robert Downey Jr. as James, a male journalist lion. * Justice Smith as Marlin, a male parrot. * Nick Kroll as Martin, a mean wolf, who tries to kill Frank. * John Goodman as David, a male yeti. * Seth MacFarlane as Larry, a native koala. * Miranda Cosgrove as Diana, a white cat and Frank's girlfriend. * Hailee Steinfeld as Arianna, a fourth sarcastic woman and Jim's girlfriend. * James Corden as Monty, a male cat. * Ryan Potter as Dante, a clumsy dog. * Josh Gad as Ferdo, a male duck. * Max Charles as Dave, a young bunny rabbit. * Maya Rudolph as Ava, a greatful woman. * Will Ferrell as Samuel, a male yeti. * Thomas Middleditch as Jim, a male human. * Bill Hader as Harry, a male pig. * T.J. Miller as Lenny, a male sheep. * Damon Wayans Jr. as Otis, a male goat. * Genesis Rodriguez as Jessa, a female human. * Scott Adsit as Joe, a male parakeet. Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Conrad Vernon and Rich Moore agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Chris Williams and Clay Kaytis intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Sausage Party and Ralph Breaks the Internet having the core inspirations for the film. The following film is about animals that dances along together was announced in August 2016. It will be directed by Conrad Vernon and Rich Moore and written by Cody Cameron and Jeff Fowler. The first image from the film was revealed in October 2014. Casting The casting was done by Jamie Sparer Roberts, with Jim Parsons, Ryan Reynolds, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Rock, Jamie Chung, Ali Wong, David Schwimmer, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Gal Gadot, Robert Downey Jr., Justice Smith and Nick Kroll as part of its cast. Animation The CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services in San Francisco, California and its sister facilities in Tokyo, Japan. Music Henry Jackman composed the score for the film, with Alan Meyerson mixing the film score. The soundtrack was released on June 11, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Christopher Lennertz was the film's score, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. Release The film title will be release on July 5, 2019, in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters, by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Marketing * The teaser trailer was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse in theatres on December 14, 2018 but was never released online. * The film's full trailer in theaters and the first trailer to be released online on February 18, 2019 before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World and Wonder Park. * The film's final trailer in theaters and the second trailer to be released online on May 23, 2019 before Dark Phoenix. Reception Box office Animal Party grossed $429.9 million in the U.S. and Canada and $588.6 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $1.018 billion, against a budget of $101 million. On July 12, 2019, the film reached the $500 million mark, becoming the first original film by Movie Land Animation Studios to do so. On October 21, it became first animated Warner Bros. Pictures film of 2016 to gross over $800 million in ticket sales with the first being Spider-Man: Far From Home, and on November 2, it became the first Universal release of 2016 to cross $900 million. On December 7, the film crossed the $1 billion mark, becoming the world's best Academy Award for Best Animated Feature films in the United States behind Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Carmen Sandiego. North America in the United States and Canada, Animal Party was released after Spider-Man: Far From Home and pre-release tracking suggested the film would open to $60–70 million from 3,827 theaters in its opening weekend. It played in 3,100 3D theaters, 365 IMAX theaters, and 325 premium large format screens. It earned $3.9 million from Thursday previews. Buoyed by good word of mouth, it earned $22 million on its opening day, breaking the record for the biggest opening day for a solely produced MLAS film at the time. In its opening weekend, it scored a better than expected $82.5 million, which was the biggest non-Movie Land opening (breaking Penguinopolis's record). It also performed exceptionally well in IMAX, where the film brought in $6.2 million from 366 screens, the second-best animated IMAX opening behind only The Polar Express ($8.4 million). In its second weekend, it fell gradually by 21% to $65.1 million, the smallest second weekend drop for a Gingo film and one of the best holds for an animated film. It continued to top the box office for the third weekend, earning $41.6 million, falling by 36% from its previous weekend while passing the $200 million mark. This made it the second -biggest third weekend for a film that did not open at over $100 million, behind How to Train Your Dragon 2 ($68 million) ahead of Blade Runner 2049 ($37 million). The film topped box office once again in its fourth and fifth weekends respectively grossing $33.6 million from a 19% decline and $30.9 million from a small decline of 9%. It became the first animated film to top box office for 5 weekends. The film was finally overtaken by newcomer The Lion King in its sixth weekend, despite a small decline of 30% from its previous weekend. It spent a total of 14 consecutive weeks in the top ten. It ended its theatrical run on February 16, 2017, after playing in theaters for a total of 161 days. It became the second-highest-grossing Movie Land Animation Studios film (behind The Animals in the Attic), the fifth-highest-grossing film of 2016, and the eleventh-highest-grossing animated film of all time. Outside North America Worldwide, the film was expected to make $90–115 million in its opening weekend, including $20–45 million internationally. It ended up overperforming and making $79.6 million from 25 countries in its opening weekend, becoming the top film in all it's market and debuting for a global debut of $217.7 million, the highest for both a MLAS and a animated Warner Bros. Pictures released film outgrossing Reggie and the Penguin's worldwide opening of $206.1 million. The film also outperformed the opening weekends for all films that MLAS released in all markets. Mexico was the largest debut with $21.3 million, followed by Australia ($17.7 million) and Russia ($15.4 million) both having the biggest openings of all time for MLAS. In its second weekend, it opened as the top film in Belgium, Russia, and Spain. In its third weekend it opened up in 5 more territories with the biggest being the United Kingdom as it grossed $43.2 million. It had the biggest opening for an animated film in Brazil ($9.2 million) and the Netherlands ($2.5 million), and the biggest of all time for a Gingo film in Australia ($17.7 million), the Philippines ($2.1 million), Singapore ($1.3 million), India ($1 million), Indonesia, Peru and Central America, and in Russia it opened with $15.4 million, and the second biggest in the United Kingdom and Ireland ($11.7 million), Mexico ($9.4 million) and Argentina ($3.5 million). In the UK and Ireland, the film recorded the second biggest animated opening of the year with $11.7 million from 580 theaters. Moreover, it also posted the biggest MLAS opening of all time, and the fifth biggest animated opening of all time overall based on pure Friday-to-Sunday gross alone. It added an additional 43 theaters in its second weekend, after which it added another £3.98 million ($5.1 million) at the weekend, thereby passing the £20 million mark in just ten days. It made an impressive £8.15 million during weekdays, from Monday to Thursday resulting in a £2.03 million daily average gross. According to thereby passing , this was because of the school holidays that prevailed on the weekdays. Otherwise, family films earn the vast majority of their takings on Saturday and Sunday, and showtimes typically reduce on weekdays. It returned to the top of the box office in its fourth weekend. In Brazil, in addition to recording the biggest MLAS opening ever, almost twice the previous record held by ly reduce on , it also set a new record for an all-time animated opening. In South Korea, it had the biggest opening for a MLAS film with $7.1 million. In Japan, the film had a two-day weekend opening of $7 million on Saturday and Sunday from 511 screens on 571,000 admissions. This made it the top western release of the weekend and the biggest foreign opening weekend in the country so far of this year, It had further number one openings in Spain ($4.9 million), France ($4.7 million), Hong Kong ($1.9 million; $2.8 million including previews), and Taiwan ($1.9 million). It topped the box office in the Netherlands for three and in Spain and Australia for four consecutive weekends. In China, it was projected that the film will gross $30 million in it's opening weekend. It ultimately opened on Friday, November 2 and earned $18 million on its opening day, marking the second-biggest opening day for an animated film ever in China and the biggest opening day of all time for MLAS, outgrossing Animal Party's opening day gross of $15.1 million. The film ended up over performing in China, grossing $43.4 million in it's opening weekend marking the biggest opening weekend of all time for MLAS there. By December 2018, the film was granted an extension release until January 24, 2019, as the film overperformed it's initial total gross of $50 million. As of January 1, 2019, the highest grossing markets are China ($243.2 million), United Kingdom ($101.2 million), Japan ($55.3 million), Brazil ($23.3 million), and France ($19.2 million). Critical response Animal Party received mostly positive reviews from critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 78%, based on 194 reviews, with a rating average of 6.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Animal Party is far from MLAS's most original effort, but the voice acting is top-notch, the slapstick is fluent, and the crisp animation adds to its family-friendly appeal." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 57 out of 100, based on 39 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films directed by Conrad Vernon Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about animals Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Ted V. Miller Category:Films produced by Tom McGrath Category:American 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:IMAX films Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery